Enclosed areas such as pipes, drains, ducts, other passages and enclosures are often difficult to service and inspect due to the limited accessibility of these areas. Probes or plumbing snakes are often employed to probe for blockages, impediments or damage to the enclosure, for example. Plumbing snakes can be fitted with an auger, drill or other tool to cut away at least a portion of the impediments or blockages to facilitate unrestricted flow through the enclosure.
Root systems of mature trees can pose a recurring problem for underground plumbing of many homes and other buildings. Roots can grow through pipes, impeding or blocking flow therethrough. As described above, a plumbing snake having a cutting tool can cut away the roots, however, over a period of time, the roots may grow back and restrict the flow through the pipes. Each time the pipe is cleared, the service technician or homeowner often has to rediscover the precise number and locations of the impediments, in order to be confident that all problem areas have been addressed. This can increase the cost and time required to complete a service job. Further, service technicians and homeowners are often unable to efficiently and comprehensively inspect the enclosure to verify the completeness and thoroughness of the job.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.